zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Drive My Car
Dr Lobatse and Steve's cover is running out, so Janine sends you on a combined rescue and scouting mission Cast * Janine De Luca * Dr Lobatse * Sam Yao * Dr Necropolis * Steve "The Builder" Sissay * Ian Golightly * Moonchild Plot Godspeed Now the Minister's true intentions for taking Abel are clear you've got to stop her getting into Abel's labs. You've also heard from Steve that Dr Lobatse is in danger. The plan is to infiltrate Abel via a supply transport, and rescue Dr Lobatse - in under an hour. Keep Pace With It As usual plans go awry when the transport driver doesn't stop for Peter's 'Ministry' check, and goes through his road block. You'll have to run after the truck! Not All Crawlers In That Field Janine blames Amelia's out of date intel for this setback, but there's no time to argue as she's missed the field of zoms you're now in. The truck's driving a bit carefully, so you should be able to intercept it. Won't Be Getting Bitten Jumping on to a moving truck is a risk, so Janine comes up with a distraction plan involving a small horde of zombies. A Burst Of Speed Now Paula's ready to be the bait in this zombie-based plan, but that doesn't mean she's looking forward to it. Towards The Woods You lead the horde towards Paula, and the plan works! You're safely in the back of the truck and on your way to Abel. Suddenly Moonchild's in your ear; this all seems too easy. A Little Word You're almost at the 'punishment huts' when you're stopped by Steve and Ian. On Ian's orders Steve tases you so you can't get away. The plan's failed. S05E13 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript JANINE DE LUCA: Runner Five, I’m sorry to take you from your rest break. We don’t have much time, I’m afraid. As you know, we have to stop the Minister breaking into the labs under Abel. We thought we’d bought ourselves some time by my brother’s ruse of appearing to send a yacht with Paula and baby Sara aboard to the Exmoor Militia, but the new intelligence we’ve uncovered changes everything. We must stop her getting into those labs. There are a number of additional security measures I could implement if only I were in there. If I’d known, I would have done it before we left. Well, one can always plan in retrospect. SAM YAO: Yeah, do you mean, you left the Yale lock on, but you wish you’d locked the mortise, too? JANINE DE LUCA: I wish I’d locked the mortise, brought down the security shutters, set up the electrified perimeter, the laser sensors, and the poisoned gas! There are laser sensors, and poisoned gas. And a number of other classified security measures. SAM YAO: I believe you, man. JANINE DE LUCA: I’ve been thinking through a number of strategies for resecuring the labs under Abel. You would be able to do it, Runner Five. My security pad in the armory is keyed to your palm print as well as mine. You would have to find a way into that armory and through the Minister’s own security measures, but it would be dangerous for you. I was trying to think of an alternative strategy, but unfortunately, my hand has been forced. SAM YAO: Steve smuggled out some intelligence, piggybacking on a Ministry transmission. plays KEFILWE LOBATSE: I won’t tell you anything, Ian. I do not even know who has been stealing supplies from you, but if I did, I still would not tell you! zaps, KEFILWE LOBATSE shouts in pain You can lock me in here as long as you want, Ian. I am here to tend to the wounded, not to collaborate with you! IAN GOLIGHTLY: Kefilwe, am I going to have to send your boyfriend in to have another word with you about so-called collaboration? ends SAM YAO: Christ. JANINE DE LUCA: We understand that this is a cry for help from Mister Sissay, do we not? SAM YAO: Uh, well, yeah. On behalf of Kefilwe. JANINE DE LUCA: I believe Mister Sissay is telling us he cannot hope to maintain his cover much longer if we do not rescue Doctor Lobatse. Walk with me, Runner Five. We have a plan, Five. It is simple, but risky. Miss Spens has informed me that there is a transport scheduled to enter Abel Township this morning. opens, elevator ascends We intend to stop the transport long enough for you to sneak on board. Then, you’ll proceed directly to the prison cell in the woods where Doctor Lobatse is being held. You will rescue her, and the two of you will be able to make your way through the woods, and back to us. If you’re able to do this, we will send you in again next week to reinforce the Abel lab security. This mission will be a useful scouting exercise for that more vital operation. dings Open the doors. slide open It is high-risk, but the entire operation should take no longer than forty-five minutes to an hour. God speed, Runner Five. To Abel, as fast as you can. SAM YAO: Okay, Five, got you on cams. You’re going well. You see that bend in the road? Just crouch down by the stand of trees, and I’ll tell you when to jump onto the back of the truck. Peter’s already in position. PETER: Aren’t you lucky you’ve got an ally with a face none of these people know? SAM YAO: Uh, yeah. PETER: I’ve set up a road block here with some stuff I got from Amelia. She does have a way of getting hold of government supplies. All looks very official, if I do say so myself. Should be able to stop that truck for a minute no problem. Here it comes. Uh, alright, mate? Uh, routine Ministry checkpoint here. Just need to check the back of your truck, make sure you’re not carrying dangerous cargo. DRIVER: Got an order signed by the Minister, there? PETER: I’ve got my official Ministry ID. Look, it’s got a stamp on it and everything. DRIVER: Sorry, mate. My orders are don’t stop for anything but Minister-signed orders. PETER: Oi, you’ll - you’re going to smash right through the - ! … barrier. JANINE DE LUCA: Damn it. This truck is the only scheduled transport in the next six days. You have to be on it, Five! Cut across those fields. You should be able to keep pace with it. Run! JANINE DE LUCA: Your information was out of date, Miss Spens. AMELIA SPENS: Well, that’s the problem with having been turned into part of the Most Wanted list. People aren’t willing to sell you the fresh stuff if you smell like a two-week-old fish. JANINE DE LUCA: Nonetheless, this was your mistake. You assured me that this was a routine transport of luxury goods from London. AMELIA SPENS: Yes, well, is this the time to talk about it, given that Runner Five is about to be eaten by a field full of zombies? JANINE DE LUCA: What? That’s just a field of crawlers, Miss Spens! Runner Five, that van will have to wind down the hill road and then down the other side. It’s driving as if there’s something fragile in the back. If you keep going straight, you’ll match pace with it and be able to intercept. And by the time you do, we’ll have come up with something. AMELIA SPENS: And, if you wanted more incentive, they’re not all crawlers in that field. Run! SAM YAO: Okay, you’re through the field of crawlers, Five, and still keeping pace with the van. Now, is this plan going to work? Is it actually going to? AMELIA SPENS: Well, I’m not sure. Maybe. SAM YAO: Or maybe Runner Five breaks a leg! AMELIA SPENS: Well, I’m not sure. Maybe. SAM YAO: Runner Five cannot jump from that height onto a moving van. AMELIA SPENS: Don’t say what Runner Five can and can’t do. That’s for Runner Five to decide. JANINE DE LUCA: No, I know how to stop that van. AMELIA SPENS: You’ve got a pile of documents with the Minister’s signature on, do you? JANINE DE LUCA: The people driving that van are only human. They’ll be subject to the same distractions as anyone else. AMELIA SPENS: We don’t have time to get Steve to run in front of the van with no clothes on. Not that he wouldn’t like doing it. JANINE DE LUCA: Five, try to pick up some more of those zombies as you go. Your pace is still excellent, but for this to work, you’re going to need as many zombies following you as possible. AMELIA SPENS: While it’s true that seeing Runner Five getting eaten by a horde might be distracting, are you sure that’ll help to accomplish your mission? JANINE DE LUCA: It won’t be Runner Five getting bitten. PAULA COHEN: Okay, I’m in position, ready. We have to get Kefilwe out, and it’s only… it’s only a bit of pain. It’s better I’m hurt than anyone else. SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah, it does hurt, but maybe it’s sort of alL right if you know it’s not going to harm you long-term. It’s almost like one of those, oh, you know, I’m A Celebrity things, when you think about it. Bushtucker Trial, except, well, you’re the tucker. PAULA COHEN: I’ll heal. Nothing bad will happen to me. AMELIA SPENS: Are you sure about that? I mean, it can’t be good for you, can it, zombie bites? Probably worse than smoking. SAM YAO: Yeah, but yeah, probably not as bad for you as listening when you talk, Amelia. So shut up. Paula, don’t listen to her. Just focus on what you have to do. Five, put on a burst of speed now, and you’ll be in position for when Paula does her thing. PAULA COHEN: Here they come, Five. When you round the bend, duck down behind this low wall, and I’ll… hey! Hey, zombies! Hey! I’m over here! Yeah, that’s right. I’m just standing in the middle of a road, calling to you. God. Nice, tasty zombie food! Yum yum! SAM YAO: Um, that’s, that’s uh, … is quite a lot of zombies, isn’t it, Janine? Is Paula really going to be okay? JANINE DE LUCA: Individual zombies are weaker than humans. Doctor Cohen has a sidearm. Once she starts fighting back, she’ll have them all off her in a minute or two. But we just need that truck to stop for a few moments. growl PAULA COHEN: screams Oh, get off me! Get off me with your stinking breath and your disgusting rotten arms! Get off me! MINISTRY WORKER: Sir, up front. Woman’s getting attacked by a horde in a field. Shouldn’t we stop and help? SAM YAO: Go, Five! Jump on the roof! MINISTRY WORKER: Are you sure the Minister meant not even if we saw something like this? SAM YAO: Okay, use the hatch on top of the truck to climb inside. It should just be some cases of luxury foods in there. MINISTRY WORKER: No, you’re right. We can’t stop. Sorry, love! SAM YAO: Okay, Five, you’re in! And the van’s pulling away. growl, gunshots PAULA COHEN: Get off me! shudders What… what was that? “Sorry, love”? SAM YAO: Okay, but you’re all right now, okay? Good. Right. Five, you know what you’re doing. You know Abel as well as anyone. Quickly in, quickly out. We have to go radio silent now, but… I know you can do it. We all believe in you. But I know you can do this. MOONCHILD: Listen, Five. I don’t want to be a downer, here, but doesn’t this all seem a bit convenient? Sorry! I know I only turn up when you’re in trouble, and usually, you know when you’re in trouble, but I don’t know. Something about this feels a bit off, to me. This truck turning up so soon after that recording of Kefilwe. Oh, I know what you mean. Paula sacrificed herself so we could be in here, but still. I don’t know! And look at that. Just one little tiny box in the corner of this whole truck. Sounds like we’ve arrived. I’ll peak outside. We’re just where they said we’d be, anyway: outside the kitchens. Just have to make a run around the perimeter towards the woods. Ready? Ja, me too. Let’s run! MOONCHILD: Okay, there are the punishment huts. Bots should be in the far left one, and then we can get her out of here. Just kick the door in. breaks down STEVE SISSAY: slowly Sorry about this slow handclap, Five. I know it’s a bit of a cliché, but sometimes a man can enjoy a cliché. IAN GOLIGHTLY: Is it a cliché? I thought it was quite funny, your doing a sarcastic handclap. Funny! STEVE SISSAY: Did you really think you could come all the way into our territory without our spotting you, Five? Did you think our van wouldn’t have cameras? The drivers reported you as soon as you got into that truck. Your plan to get into Abel undetected has failed, just like all your plans fail. MOONCHILD: Oh, crap. Five… Okay. There’s an exit to the left, and… no, there are armed soldiers that way, so - IAN GOLIGHTLY: Steve, tase Five. zaps, IAN GOLIGHTLY laughs Why are you trying to get up? You’re our guest now, Five. And the Minister will be pleased to see you. In fact, she’d like to have a word. laughsCategory:Mission Category:Season Five